Tattoo
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: When Starscream comes across Sam after the Mission City battle, he permits Sam to live as a reward for destroying Megatron, which left Starscream in charge of the Decepticons. However, as well as his life, he leaves Sam something else a lot less welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Tattoo

Prologue

SUMMARY: When Starscream comes across Sam after the Mission City battle, he permits Sam to live as a reward for destroying Megatron, which left Starscream in charge of the Decepticons. However, as well as his life, he leaves Sam something else a lot less welcome.

RATING: T/PG13

PAIRINGS: None

DISCLAIMER: Hasbro and Dreamworks own Transformers, not me. 

A/N: I cannot claim this idea, or the paragraphs marked with a star either side, as mine: both the idea and the marked paragraphs are the brainchild of Heslestor.

Tattoo

Sam came to lying on his front, aching all over and at first confused as to how he had ended up like that. Then he remembered.

Starscream!

Starscream had come upon him unawares, out in the open, in the dark, without Bumblebee around to help. He recalled how Starscream had plucked him from the ground with one hand.

"I ought to destroy you, fleshling, for destroying the AllSpark, and I wouldn't hesitate had you not also done me a favour." Starscream had fallen silent, gaining altitude and possibly hoping that Sam would responsd. When no response was forthcoming-because Sam was terrified that Starscream would drop him-Starscream continued talking.

"By getting rid of Megatron, you have ensured that my leadership of the Decepticons is currently unchallenged. I am in charge now, and there's now no threat of Megatron trying to resume his place, so yes, you have done me a favour. I think that deserves a reward."

Sam once again held his peace, terrified that at one wrong word, Starscream would rip him apart much as Megatron had ripped apart Jazz.

"I will reward you with your _life_, fleshling, and as a sign of my favour, not only will I spare you, but I shall mark you as my own." Then Starscream had gone into a steep dive, and fear, G-force and cold had made Sam pass out.

He checked his watch. No, it couldn't only be that. According to his watch, he had approximately an hour that was unaccounted for. His abduction and conversation would have taken twenty minutes, maybe thirty tops, so where had that missing half-hour gone?

However here he was, battered, bruised, filthy, but still alive. He should be grateful for that. Slowly, wincing, he got to his feet, and staggered home.

He managed to let himself in without alerting either Bumblebee or his parents that something was amiss. Peeling off his filthy, muddy clothing, he went to take a shower to wash off the stink of dirt, sweat, and fear. He soaped up a sponge and carefully washed himself, wincing as he found numerous tender spots: Starscream's grip had not been gentle.

Sam stared listlessly at the shower wall, still amazed by the fact that not only did Starscream not kill him, but actually rewarded him for destroying Megatron. Washing his lower back, he was concerned when the skin there felt bruised. He was even more disturbed when, after trying to look over his shoulder to see if it was anything major, the only thing he could distinguish was a very large dark-coloured mark.

Out of the shower and with one of his mom's compact mirrors, Sam stared in disbelief at what he found. There, on his left butt check, was a rather smug-looking Decepticon tattoo.

He remembered Starscream's statement: '_I shall mark you as my own.'_ He groaned. He couldn't leave the tattoo there, and was too embarrassed to let the Autobots know about it.

This was _all_ he needed.


	2. Chapter 2 Bumblebee

Tattoo

Chapter One

Bumblebee

Sam fell into bed after his shower, and although he slept, the incident with Starscream had invaded his dreams. He had woken twice during the night while dreaming of the incident. He woke up in the morning feeling not at all refreshed, and his mother told him he'd been crying out in his sleep.

"I would have assumed you were just having a wet dream, but the tone of your voice wasn't right for that." she said. Sam swallowed at the mental picture that put in his mind, going pale and feeling rather sick. Giant evil jet robots did absolutely _nothing _for him

"It was _not_ that, Mum!" he said, as Ron said "Judy, that's not something for you to bring up, and _particularly_ not at the breakfast table!"

"Oh for Pete's sake, Ron, this 'father and son' nonsense has gone far enough! It's perfectly natural, it's just his age!" Judy said.

Sam could see that this had the makings of a major fight, and decided to get out of range.

"I'm going out to the lookout with Bumblebee." he said.

"Okay." said Judy, who turned to look at him and then grabbed his face in her hands. She put a hand to his forehead.

"Sam? Are you okay? You look awfully pale." He swallowed, still trying to displace the image his Mom's comment had put in his head.

"Mom, I'm fine, really. I'll skip breakfast if you don't mind, I gotta go." He slipped out before his mother or father could re-start the argument, wincing as he went because the mauling he'd received the night before was beginning to come out as bruising.

"Come on, Bumblebee, it's about to turn into a war zone in there, and I don't want to be around when it does." Bumblebee gave an alarmed squeak.

"Are your parents about to be attacked? Is it Decepticons? Quick, Sam, get them and I'll get them to somewhere safe!" Too late, Sam realised that Bumblebee had taken him literally.

"It's a figure of speech, Bumblebee. I mean they're about to argue. I don't want to be around when they do."

Reassured, Bumblebee popped open his driver's door, and Sam climbed in, wincing and 'ouch'-ing as he did so.

"Are you okay, Sam?" asked Bumblebee, concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit stiff I guess-OUCH!" This last was forced from his mouth as he sat in Bumblebee's seat. The tattooed area was incredibly sensitive, and it felt like he'd just sat on a porcupine.

"Sam? What's happened?" asked Bumblebee, starting his engine as Sam put on his seat belt.

"Nothing, Bumblebee, nothing." Sam tried to reassure his Autobot friend.

"Sam, something's up, you've been wincing since you came out here. If I have to scan you to find out why you're in pain, I _will_." Bumblebee sounded uncomfortable. An unwanted scan was bad manners by Autobot standards, but Sam knew that if Bumblebee was worried enough about him, he would do it as a necessary precaution. He sighed. He was going to have to tell Bumblebee about Starscream.

"Look, Bumblebee, I'll explain on the way." he said. "You know I went out for a walk last night?…"

Sam was careful to pace the flow of his story, and so when Sam first mentioned how Starscream had picked him up, when Bumblebee stalled, the road was clear enough to allow him to start up again without risking something else hitting them. Sam detailed the whole thing, culminating in how he'd woken up, timing it so that it was at that point that they got to the lookout.

"So, that's where it ends, and I'm sore because Starscream held me with enough pressure to bruise me." Sam finished. Bumblebee was quite clearly torqued about the whole incident, plus feeling guilty that he hadn't been there to defend Sam, and Sam was hoping that Bumblebee would just accept the bruising as the reason for all his pain. That hope was dashed with Bumblebee's next words.

"What did he mean when he said he'd 'mark you as his own?' " asked Bumblebee. Sam began to wish he'd left that bit out.

"Um-Bumblebee? It's really rather embarrassing, just drop it, okay?" he asked.

"Sam, I'm worried. What has he done to you?" Sam sighed, knowing Bumblebee would never drop it now.

"Okay, I'll show you but first you gotta promise. You won't tell the other Autobots or anyone else, for that matter. Promise?"

"Okay, Sam, I promise." Bumblebee said.

Sam sighed. "When I was showering myself, I noticed that there was a large dark mark on my left butt cheek. At first, I just thought it was a bruise. When I checked-well-this is what I found." Blushing furiously, he turned his back to Bee, and dropped his pants, his underpants following.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry," said Bumblebee from behind him. "I understand your embarrassment. _I'd_ be embarrassed to have _that_ symbol stamped on my aft, too-or anywhere _else_ on my body, for that matter. So-what are you going to do about it? Ratchet could probably get rid of it for you."

"No, Bumblebee, it was bad enough showing _you_! I'm not showing Ratchet _that_!" hissed Sam, pulling back up his clothing. "No, I think I'm gonna have to re-list my grandpa's old stuff on eBay to raise some cash…" He tailed off, remembering the consequences of the last time he'd done that. "Perhaps not such a good idea." he amended. "Which means scrounging off my parents to get another tattoo to cover it, or getting some laser treatment to get rid of it."

"Sam, it's an awfully large tattoo to get covered with another, and I don't know whether Earth inks will cover Cybertronian ones. I've scanned tattoo inks from people who have tattoos while getting ideas for my holoform. Can I scan your tattoo? I should be able to do an analysis and tell you if covering it with another will work. The thing is, I've seen how the Decepticons make sure their logo stays on their own armour, and they has all sorts of application methods to prevent scoring, covering and scraping. I wouldn't put it past Starscream to have put something in the pigment he used to pre-empt any attempt to cover it with another. He _must_ have known you wouldn't be pleased."

"Do I need to drop my pants again?" Sam asked reddening.

"No, I can scan through your clothing." Bumblebee assured Sam.

Sam turned his back on Bumblebee, and Bumblebee deep-scanned the tattoo.

"Well, I've completed my analysis, and I'm sorry to say, Sam, that he's bonded the ink in the tattoo to a compound that will destroy any other ink introduced to the area,-including Cybertronian ones, I'm afraid, so even Ratchet couldn't conceal that tattoo with another one."

"So why isn't the compound dissolving the ink Starscream himself used?" asked Sam.

"The ink he used is his own creation. It has something in that stops it being degraded by the compound. I guess I could ask Ratch to analyse it and try and copy the composition to go over it with Cybertronian ink. He could put an Autobot symbol over it to cover it, if he can figure out how to recreate the ink." Sam pulled a face.

"No, I think I'll scrounge the cash for laser treatment, Bumblebee. If I explain to my parents, I'm sure they will help. After all, we told them all about Mission City , and what the Autobots and Decepticons stand for, and they've been introduced to you, so I think they'll be understanding. I'm just not sure how long it'll take to get it done. There could be a waiting list."

"That I _can_ help with." said Bumblebee. "I'm not a professional hacker, but part of a scout's work does sometimes involve spying, so I know the basics. The hospital's computer system should be easy enough to get into once you get registered, and I can bump you towards the top of any list."

So Sam _did_ approach his parents about it, and although his mom had hysterics of laughter at first, she and his dad both managed to get together the money for the removal treatment. Bumblebee worked his magic on the hospital computer, and then waited anxiously at the Witwicky house while his Dad drove him to his appointment.

A few hours later, Sam was returned, looking very glum. His father was looking none too pleased either. Sam walked over to Bumblebee as his dad let himself in the house. Bumblebee noticed Sam';s facial expression.

"What's up, Sam?" asked Bumblebee.

"My butt hurts even more now, and the worst thing is, it was all for nothing!" Sam said bitterly. "_Damn_ Starscream! The treatment _didn't work_!"


	3. Chapter 3 Ratchet

Tattoo

A/N: First of all, this is my first attempt at writing the Twins (as requested by Heslestor.) I've written them as best as I can, but if I've mischaracterised them, or had one or both saying things they wouldn't, please let me know, either here at or on tf2007fun.

Also, this is the fanon "Grouchy Ratchet," also as requested by Heslestor.

Ratchet

They were back up at the lookout discussing the available options. Bumblebee had converted to robot form, Sam was lying on his front on one of Bumblebee's legs. His butt was still too sore to sit on if it wasn't necessary.

"You could look up other available treatments on your Internet." said Bumblebee.

"No go. Mom and Dad don't want to spend more money on treatments that don't work, and I don't think hoping it fades will work either."

"Not likely. If it was going to fade over a few months or years, he wouldn't have made it so hard to remove." Bumblebee said. "I hate to say it, but you might have to approach Ratchet. If _anyone_ can remove it, it'll be Ratchet."

Sam groaned, but saw the wisdom of Bumblebee's words. "Okay, but it's _embarrassing!" _Sam said. "What is Ratchet going to _say?_ You _know_ how he grouses about having to work on us humans because we're so small."

"Suggest he contact Captain Lennox to ask for an Army medic to help." said Bumblebee.

"Would you come with me to see Ratchet?" Sam asked.

"Of course, Sam, how else would you get to the base without my help?" asked Bumblebee.

"No, I mean will you come in _with_ me to talk to him?" Sam said.

"Okay." said Bumblebee. "Why so nervous, Sam? Ratchet won't hurt you."

"No, I know but it's his _temper_ I'm wary of. I just know I'll get my ears burned with his language, and my hide flayed by his sharp tongue-figuratively speaking, of course." Sam said hurriedly before the sometimes literal-minded young Autobot could 'correct' him.

Bumblebee was all for going straight away to Ratchet, but Sam pointed out that it was already mid-afternoon and that his parents would want him back for a meal.

"If we tell Mom and Dad when we get back, and tell them I'll be out all day tomorrow, then we won't have to rush back, will we?" he said.

"Okay." said Bumblebee.

Sam's family were agreeable to this, and Sam did warn them that he might end up staying overnight. As they had met Bumblebee, and Bumblebee assured them that Sam would be well treated and not trodden on or sat on by accident, they agreed.

The next morning, Sam roused early, picked up the bag he had packed the night before, and quietly slipped out to join Bumblebee. They had both agreed that as the Autobots were not restricted by human sleep patterns, that the earlier they went, the more that was likely to get done that day. However, Sam was a firm believer in the opinion that just because one person was rousing early didn't man that everyone should, so he moved as quietly as he could to avoid disturbing Judy and Ron.

Bumblebee started as quietly as he could, and they pulled out of the drive and headed for the Autobot base. On the way, Sam tried to work out how he would open the conversation with Ratchet, and decided that he'd just tell him the same way he'd told Bumblebee-explain what had happened and then drop his pants.

When they got to the base, they went in, passing Ironhide on the way, who grunted a greeting but otherwise didn't pay them much attention. They also passed two others who Sam didn't recognise, one red and one yellow. They were very similar in appearance, except for their colouration, and some differences in their facial features.

The yellow one nudged Bumblebee, and said "Got yourself an Earth pet, Bumblebee?" Bumblebee glared at him.

"Sam is no _pet_, Sunstreaker, he's my friend!"

The red 'bot said "I'm sure Sunstreaker intended no offence, Bee, calm down! He was just joking."

"What's a human doing _here_?" asked Sunstreaker. Bumblebee took a quick look towards Sam questioningly, Sam shook his head, no.

"We need to see Ratchet. Is he in, Sunny?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, the Hatchet is in but I'd leave it a while if I were you, Bee." said the yellow 'bot. "He's real torqued." Sam groaned quietly. The red 'bot looked at him, and said "Is the creature hurt, Bee?"

Bumblebee sighed.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, meet Sam, my human companion, which is a he, not a creature. Sam, this is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, sometimes known as the Twins. They arrived recently."

The red mech-Sideswipe- smiled. "Though that's not what 'Hatchet' was calling us earlier, nothing so polite. I won't repeat what he said, though, Bee, I don't want to be accused of corrupting you-not that you need corrupting really, I think you're capable of that all by yourself."

"Okay, what have you done to annoy him now?" asked Bumblebee.

"Oh, we ran into that glitchhead, Barricade, and decided to do a bit of Decepticon-baiting, that's all." Sunstreaker told him, grinning. "Should have been no trouble, really, but he got in a lucky shot, clawed all down 'Side's face and arm. The fragger got away, too, but not without a few dents of his own. It's the usual whine about having to patch us up again, Bee, you _know_ how Ratchet grouches. You'd think we did it deliberately the way he goes on!" Bumblebee rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we'd best go brave the storm, but we'll wait outside the door for five minutes." he said to Sam, and they walked on.

They heard Ratchet before the saw him, he was grumbling away to himself and Bumblebee said "We'd better wait till he calms down. The Twins always seem to bring out his worst side."

The door suddenly opened, and there was Ratchet looking down at them.

"You forget how good my hearing is, Bumblebee. Well, get in then, don't stand there all century. Whatever you've come for, it can't put me in a worse mood than that slaggin' pair. Well? What is it, Bumblebee?" he asked.

"It's not _me_ who needs your services, Ratch, it's Sam." Bumblebee said.

Ratchet went very quiet.

"Okay, you have found the one thing I _do _find more annoying than those two. I am not the right size or species to treat humans! Why can't he go to one of his own kind?" Ratchet said.

"It's a bit long and complicated, it started last night…" Sam began, but Ratchet cut him off.

"Never mind the long and complicated, whatever it is, just show me what's wrong, and I'll decide whether I should treat it or whether you should go to one of your own medics."

"But-" Sam started.

"No buts, just show me, or _leave_. I don't have time for this."

Sighing, Sam turned his back to Ratchet and dropped his trousers and underwear, and waited for the explosion.

It didn't happen.

Instead there was an ominous silence. Then Ratchet did speak, quietly and in a tone of disbelief.

"Okay, Sam, I guess I'll _have_ to go with the long and complicated, just to find out how you ended up with that symbol stamped on your aft."


	4. Chapter 4 The Twins

Tattoo

Chapter Three

The Twins

"…and when I got out of the shower and checked it, that's what I found." Sam explained.

Ratchet scowled. "I've scanned you, and I see evidence that you _did_ try going to a human medic but it didn't work. You are also severely bruised. Why didn't you come to me with this earlier?" Ratchet scowled.

"Hold on! _You_ were the one who was telling me that humans are too small for you to work on comfortably. I came to you as a last resort and now you complain because I didn't come to you _first! _You can't have it both ways!" said Sam.

"I'm the medic, I'm _allowed_ to be contrary. Now, I need to examine you optically and tactilely as well as by scanning. Divest yourself of your clothing so I can study the tattoo and assess your bruising."

Sam knew better than to argue with Ratchet in this mood. He took off his pants and underwear again, then removed his t-shirt and vest, feeling rather self-conscious. As Ratchet was generally the only medic to work in his med bay, all the equipment and examination surfaces were set at a height comfortable for him, so he lifted Sam onto the large metal table, which was easily large enough to hold a mech somewhat larger than Optimus, if required.

"Wait, Sam." said Ratchet, as Sam prepared to lie face-down. "Bumblebee, could you get one of the Army blankets Lennox gave us? And a sheet?" Bumblebee nodded and vanished, only to return a few minutes later with the requested items, which looked like handkerchiefs in the yellow Autobot's hands. He handed them to Ratchet, who spread first the blanket, and then the sheet atop it, before asking Sam to lie down. Sam realised that Ratchet had done it to save him having to lie down on a cold surface, and gratefully lay down on his front on the cotton sheet. Ratchet then ordered Bumblebee out, and Bumblebee announced a plan to have a session in recharge.

He felt Ratchet's cold but smooth fingers gently run down his back and arms and legs, gently pressing and probing. It was a very strange sensation to him.

Sam winced: as gentle as the pressure Ratchet applied was, it was enough to make the bruises hurt. They were even gentler as they probed the tattoo, but Sam could not hold back a hiss of pain.

"Okay, I need you to stand so I can examine the bruising in the front of your body." said Ratchet. Sam stood.

Ratchet put a hand behind Sam's back then repeated the tactile examination, this time on the front of Sam's body, supporting Sam against the hand at his back. Again, Sam realised that Ratchet was considering his comfort: this way, he did not have to lie on his back and thus put pressure on his abused buttock. Then Ratchet lay Sam gently on his front again.

"Yes, there is no permanent damage to your skin and musculature, and I am sure that I have a method of either removing the tattoo, or covering it with the Autobot symbol." Ratchet said. "Which would you prefer? Neither is any easier than the other, so don't worry about that."

"I think I just want rid of it. I'm not really a tattoo guy, and even if I did, _there_ would not be my first choice of location." Sam said. Ratchet nodded.

"That's what I suspected, but I had to give you the choice. I will give you a mild anaesthetic, it shouldn't be too painful, but I don't know how sensitive the flesh in that part of the anatomy is. It looks inflamed, however."

"It feels inflamed too." said Sam.

Ratchet went away, and returned with a small manipulating tool, tipped with a very fine needle. Sam shut his eyes as Ratchet aimed for his buttock with it, but he didn't even know Ratchet had done it until he felt the pain in his butt subside. He looked up at Ratchet, who was patiently waiting.

"You've done it?" he asked.

"Yes." replied the medic.

"That's amazing, I didn't feel it at all, you're amazingly gentle." Sam said.

"If you would confide in that opinion to Ironhide, I would appreciate it." said Ratchet dryly. "The way he avoids being repaired, you'd think I was trying to permanently offline him! And does he complain when I finally manage to get him in here!"

Sam lay back down on his front as Ratchet gathered his equipment together.

"This is going to take a while, as I have to be very careful. Your size and fragility will make this task a lengthy one."

Sam heard the door open behind him, and then a voice he had heard for the first time today spoke.

"Well, that has got to be the first time I have ever seen a _human_ wearing that symbol." Sam half turned, leaning on his right side, and looked towards the doors.

There stood the two mechs Bumblebee had identified as the Twins. It was the yellow one who had spoken, and now the red one replied.

"I usually use anything sporting _that _logo as target practice." He has a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, but Sam didn't want to take the risk that he was being serious, and tried to scrabble back on the table.

"What are you two fraggin' nuisances doing in here?" Ratchet barked at them.

"Could ask the same of _him_." said Sunstreaker, walking closer and activating his weapon. "What are _you_ doing with a Decepticon human in your med bay? Not that I knew there was such a thing till today."

"Hold it, Sunny, that's Bee's friend, remember?" said Sideswipe.

"Then I don't think much of Bumblebee's taste in friends." said Sunstreaker, taking another menacing step towards Sam. "I'll rid you of it, Ratchet."

Sam, too preoccupied with finding something to hide behind, not easy with one dead butt cheek, and to compound the problem he was quaking with fear. "Oh, nonononono!" he muttered. Had he survived Megatron, survived Decepticon attack just to get killed by Autobots who thought _he_ was a Decepticon??

He didn't notice the quick movement behind him, but he saw the effects. A wrench struck each twin-Sunstreaker got hit first, and then the second one hit Sideswipe-right in the middle of their foreheads. Their optics crossed, and they staggered and then blinked. Sam felt himself scooped up by Ratchet.

"NOT IN MY MEDBAY!" Ratchet roared. "Sam isn't wearing that fraggin' symbol by _choice_, Starscream put it on him as some sort of joke. He's here to have it _removed_. It was _Sam_ who killed Megatron!" He snorted. "Sam's no more a Decepticon than _I_ am!"

Sideswipe looked about to say something, and then Ratchet's words sank in.

"_That_ little thing? _He_ killed Megatron?" Ratchet nodded. Sideswipe stared at Sam with something approaching awe.

"I don't believe it!" said Sunstreaker.

"If you doubt me, ask Prime!" Ratchet growled at them. "Now if you've _quite_ finished scaring Sam half to death, I have a tattoo to remove-so _get out of my sickbay! Both _of you!"

Sideswipe had the good grace to look embarrassed, while Sunstreaker just wandered towards the door.

"I owe you an apology, human." said Sideswipe. "You say Starscream put that thing on your aft? Without your permission?"

"Yeah." Sam said, his shakes beginning to subside. "Okay." he said, and turned to follow his twin. Sam could see them talking in lowered voices, and then they left.

"Now, maybe I can get on with _removing _the fraggin' thing!" said Ratchet, whose mood was fouler then Sam had ever seen him. He put Sam down, and began work.

Twenty minutes, Ratchet locked the med bay. "If it's an emergency, they can call in!" he said. It appeared that at least one, if not both, of the Twins had spreads their news around the entire base. No less than three other mechs-none of whom Sam knew-had come to gawk at his tattoo. Each time Ratchet had asked what they were doing down there, the answer was something like "Well, the twins told me that you have a human down here who has a Decepticon tattoo on his aft." Only one-who Ratchet had identified as Mirage-had said "I came down here to take a look at the human who destroyed Megatron-and he _is_ only a tiny little thing, isn't he?" He, too had been chased off, but not as angrily as the first two.

With no further interruptions, Ratchet managed to finish the job. Sam looked down gratefully at his smooth, blemish-free butt cheek. Ratchet even seemed to have done something to make it hurt less.

"Thanks, Ratch." said Sam. He dressed again, and was about to head out, when Ratchet got a call from Bumblebee.

"Ratchet! Open the doors, it's Sunny and Sides, they're a bit beat up!"

Ratchet growled.

"What have those aft-heads been up to _now_? I'm _forever_ patching those two up! I _swear_ they think I have nothing better to do!" he said in an aggrieved tone of voice. He opened the door, and two scraped, dented and damaged mechs came in.

"Hi Sam." said Sideswipe, supporting himself against the table. "Tattoo gone?"

"Yeah." said Sam, staring. What _had_ they been doing while he was having his tattoo removed.

"Never mind _that_!" said Sunstreaker, who was as scraped, dented, dirty and battered as his twin. "Look at the damage my paintwork's taken!"

"Well, you should stay out of trouble, shouldn't you?" said Ratchet. "What did you do this time?"

"Well, Sam here told Sides that Starscream had put that tattoo on him, and seeing as Sam was the slayer of Megatron and all, and we wronged him, we thought we'd kinda make amends by giving Starscream a beating, but-" Ratchet cut him off.

"That's just an excuse and you two know it! Any excuse for a fight!. So you went and practiced your '-jet-judo', is it called?-and as usual he was too agile for you and all you ended up doing was scratching his hide a bit and bashing your own even more. Don't dress it up as doing it for Sam. You just wanted an excuse, and you took it! Just get your afts over here and I'll patch you up-_again_! Honestly, sometimes I don't know why I bother!" Sam saw that Ratchet was reaching for another pair of wrenches.

"Tell you what, I think it's time I left now. Thanks, Ratch!"

Sam grinned and headed out to find Bumblebee.


End file.
